


A House Divided Against Itself Cannot Stand [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Read by the Author, Uther Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther knows the truth, but fear stays his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Divided Against Itself Cannot Stand [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Divided Against Itself Cannot Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6lvcuwoyw7h9jmee0fqpkd4nstb7ud4f.mp3) |  2.2 MB | 00:02:13  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8k9sg9k12yvpnr8za4n9vt8b93xsjg2w.m4b) | 1.1 MB | 00:02:13  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
